


You pretentious cunt nugget

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: they were crude words - but john was sure that upon hearing his soulmate speak them, they would become beautiful. (aka the soulmate lams/hamilton au nobody asked for)





	1. age twelve

when they first appear, they are barely legible - the handwriting messy and disjointed. they wrap about her slender wrists in lieu of a bracelet - and she has to twist her arm to read them. but when she does, she is confused. they meant nothing to her - just a jumble of words. a mess.

she feels like crying - soulmate words were meant to be special, held close to your heart until they were uttered and you met the one you were destined for. maisie's however, made no sense at all - and she would complain about such to her mother.

and so her mother, upon examining the writing, gasped - hand drawn to her chest as the sound escaped. "henry," she would whisper, tight grip still attached firmly to her daughter's wrist, "come here and read maisie's words! they're hardly appropriate."

and so henry laurens had sauntered over, delicately peeling his wife's digits away so as to examine the writing. he chuckled. henry was a man of few words, evidently. "they are fine words, eleanor. they show that her soul mate will be a little spit fire. quite a contrast, no?"

after all, maisie laurens is disinteresting - a quiet child. nothing notable happens to the quiet child.


	2. age sixteen

maisie became john just weeks before his sixteenth birthday.

it was both an inner and an outer battle - the former with himself and his own gender identity, and the latter with his parents - of whom seemed unable to come to terms with the fact that they now had a son.

it was around that time, that john realized the impact behind his soulmate words. after all, not many people had insults scrawled across their bodies (a lot of people had a simple "hello" written across their arm, and john couldn't begin to imagine their suffering. they must become excited every time someone greets them, simply to be disappointed.)

did his words mean that his soulmate hated him? did his words mean that he hated his soulmate? there were so many questions, and not enough answers - john needed answers. oh, god, he craved answers.

he needed to know so many things.


	3. age twenty

when he goes to open the coffee shop door, his sleeve slides down his arm - revealing the words wrapped around his wrist. they are still messy, still crude, still the exact same as they have always been - yet they cause him to grin.

said grin is immediately chased from his face as he enters the coffee shop to over hear arguing.

john, never being one for confrontation, simply joins the end of the queue - attempting to ignore the fight happening between a barista with dark hair, and a customer with what appeared to be an afro and a magenta jacket.

the customer is complaining, john can glean that much. and the barista is silent - up until the point where he slams his hands on the counter before him and whispers "you pretentious cunt muffin" as quietly as possible.

john's heart seemed to stop, in that moment, hand raised as if in attempt to silence the battle happening before him. "look, sorry to interrupt, but," he point at the barista, of whom is grinning from ear to ear, "those were my words."

(and yes, the barista abandons his station to introduce himself as alexander hamilton. and yes, hamilton is beaming as all of this happens. and yes, alexander beams in exactly the same way when the two men exchange their vows. just in case you were wondering.)


End file.
